The Promise
by NaruGaaFan
Summary: Gaara promised to get rid of anything that scared his siblings, but he scared his siblings, so how was that supposed to work? Yay Sibling fic no pairings probably. OK I will just go with T for this one...
1. Chapter 1

The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

* * *

Gaara stared at his siblings they were watching a movie from where they sat on the couch.

A girl was brutally slaughtered in the movie and Kankuro burst out laughing.

Gaara's eyes narrowed not understanding what was so funny about it.

Kankuro turned to Temari, "Ne, Temari this killer is nothing compared to the real life horror we have to face everyday."

"Yeah that is true Gaara really is a monster," Temari sneered.

"Yeah, the most terrifying one there is." Kankuro agreed.

Gaara took a step back hiding himself deeper in the shadows. _'They still think of me as a monster? I'm trying to change… I really am… but no one… no one gives me a chance… can I change my image of them?'_

Baki glared at Gaara having heard what Temari and Kankuro said, he was daring the redhead to try and attack the two siblings…

Baki walked over to the siblings and pointed towards Gaara. Both Kankuro and Temari turned around and upon seeing the redhead there faces changed in a way that topped the person's expression in the movie.

Fear filled the two sand siblings as they wondered what Gaara would do… he had obviously overheard that entire thing…

"Gaara…" Kankuro said nervously.

Gaara felt tears build up in his eyes, he scared his siblings… they still believed he was a monster… _'I had promised that I would get rid of anything that scared my siblings, but I scare them, so tell me... how does that work? I guess I have to get rid of myself… but maybe there is a chance that I can change myself… maybe I can make them not fear me… if they are still afraid of me after a month… I will kill myself, it's not like they'd miss me anyway…'_

Gaara quickly turned around and made his way to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kankuro and his sister watched Gaara's retreating back with nervous eyes and only when they heard the door slam shut did they let the breath they had been holding out.

"You two need to be more careful…" Baki said staring at the both of them.

Both Temari and Kankuro nodded showing that they knew they needed to already.

Baki sent the two sibling one last glance before leaving the house.

Gaara collapsed leaning heavily against the closed door. Tears started streaming down his face… he was a failure… in everything he tried to do. He'd probably fail in trying to make his siblings not fear him anymore, but it was worth a shot. He'd give it a try and if he failed this time… that would be the last failure… hopefully he'd be able to succeed in killing himself, then in death he'd do at least one thing right. _'30 days… 30 days and if you don't succeed then it will be over… it will all be over.'_A/N: I hope you all like it and don't forget to leave your precious reviews.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

'_Thoughts'  
_A/N: Author's Note

Chapter 2

* * *

Gaara stared at the wall, half way through the night he had ran out of tears to cry, so he had just decided to stare at the wall. Gaara wasn't looking forward to having to face his siblings… it's not like they would say anything, they would just remain silent and stare at him like he was a ticking time bomb that would go off at any minute.

It hurt Gaara when they stared at him like that, but he knew the only thing he could do was try to make them think of him differently, because… he really didn't want to have to die… but what kind of scum would he be if he couldn't even keep a promise that he made with himself?

Gaara sighed lightly, he just wanted to be accepted, but… he had a feeling that it would never happen… everyone is Suna hated and feared him… and his siblings were no exception. Gaara had been pretty positive he would never get love after Yashamaru betrayed him, but with each passing day as he tried to change what people thought of him… with each passing day as he tried and failed… it became more and more obvious that no one would want to give him the love he so desperately wanted.

Gaara closed his eyes. _'Perhaps if Temari and Kankuro don't accept me and I kill myself… perhaps it will be for the best… it would certainly make a lot of people happy… Sunagakure would probably throw a party... I don't think any of them would care if I died tomorrow… no one would shed a tear for me… well maybe tears would be shed, but they would be tears of joy and relief that I was finally out of their lives… there would not be a single tear of sorrow shed…'_

Gaara didn't know what would happen if his siblings found out that most of the time he spent in his room was spent crying… and honestly he didn't want them to know… he was afraid of what might happen… they would probably laugh at him… it was already hard enough to push back all of his sorrow during the day… if his siblings started making fun of him… he… he didn't know what would happen if they started doing that… he didn't even _want_ to _think_ about what would happen. It would crush him… that much he knew.

* * *

Temari sat on one of the kitchen chairs watching Kankuro pace back and forth.

"He is going to kill us… we're going to die… he is going to kill us… we're really going to die…" Kankuro was scared; he had every right to be… I mean who wouldn't when your insane brother caught you insulting him?

Temari swallowed, "Gaara won't kill us… Baki won't let him."

"Temari there is only so much Baki can do! If Gaara really wants to kill us he will! And this is Gaara we're talking about the person who will kill you if you look at him wrong! …We insulted him!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari sighed; Kankuro had a good point… if Gaara wanted them dead… Baki wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Just don't mention it… maybe he will let us off the hook again. I mean… he seems to cut us a lot of slack." Temari said.

"Yeah… maybe he will let us live… I mean all we can really do now is hope… right?" Kankuro said.

Temari nodded, they would hope that Gaara decided to let them live.

* * *

Gaara stood staring at the door, he had heard their entire conversation and… after hearing that he just wanted to go hide in his room again. He didn't understand… whenever he got the courage to face the world… something always happened to make him feel horrible again… like this… the way his siblings talked about him… it really hurt… it tore his heart apart with each word they said… they really expected him to kill them… they really thought of him as a cold blooded monster... the more he heard the less likely the idea of being able to change what they thought of him became. Gaara had half a mind to go back upstairs and kill himself… it was obvious they were afraid of him, but… he needed to try and change what they thought of him… after all what if deep down they really did care… wouldn't they be sad if he died and it turned out they really did care?

Gaara almost laughed at the idea… why was he always filling himself with false hope… they didn't care about what happened to him… they probably never would… but he needed to at least try to get them to care… if he died now… everyone would probably forget about him… it would be as if he never existed… he didn't want to not exist... he wanted someone to remember him after he died… but no one probably would… and even if _someone_ did they wouldn't have anything good to remember him by… he would probably be in their nightmares… that would be how they remembered him they would see him in their nightmares killing people, because that is how everyone thought of him…

Gaara shook his head, pushing all of the thoughts back; he would save those for later when he was alone in his room… when he could cry without anyone knowing… anyone seeing… anyone hearing... when he could cry… and no one would know.

Quickly rebuilding his mask, he pushed the door open.

Both siblings turned around at the sound of the door being pushed open, both of them trying to push down their fear, as they realized it was their youngest brother… the one who might try to kill them today.

"Gaara... did you ever hear of knocking?!" Kankuro snapped, trying his best to act normal… act like he wasn't facing the person that might make today his last day alive.

Gaara frowned slightly. _'Since when do people knock before entering a kitchen?'_

"I… didn't know I was supposed to knock before entering the kitchen." Gaara voiced his thoughts.

"Well you are! What if we didn't want you in here?! We could have just told you to go away before you entered that way we wouldn't have to see your face!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari swallowed nervously, Kankuro was entering a really dangerous zone they were just supposed to play it safe that way they could both get out alive… not do something that would probably piss Gaara off more.

Gaara cringed when Kankuro shouted that, it really hurt when he said that… it hurt so much… his siblings didn't even want him in the kitchen with them… they hated him so much… they were so afraid of them… that they didn't even want him to eat at the same time they did.

"If that is how you feel about my presence… I will leave… and I will see you two again… when we… go on our mission." Gaara said quietly, trying to keep his eyes from showing all of his inner sadness to the world.

Temari and Kankuro watched, as Gaara left, neither of them had been expecting him to just leave. They had both been expecting him to try and kill Kankuro… or threaten Kankuro… or do something… but they had not expected him to leave… and his voice sounded… dare they say hurt. And they could've sworn they saw sadness briefly show in those jade orbs before being replaced by the impassive mask. Something was seriously wrong… there was no way Gaara was sad.

A/N: Ok… this is not my favorite piece of work that I have posted today... and I am sorry to everyone who had read this and who was waiting for an update… I was so busy writing new chapters to all of my NaruGaa fanfictions that I like… completely forgot to write a new chapter to this until now... but here it is and I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review and please be patient if this doesn't get updated for a while… like I said I have been really caught up in writing my NaruGaa fics… and I just added a new one… and… well... yeah… if you are really getting inpatient for an update send me a message… and if you want to know when I will be updating… you should probably check my profile… I remember to update that often so people at least get some idea of when I will be updating my stories… ok I am talking way too much… I am just going to stop now… but again thank you to all of those who read this and I hope it was to all of your liking.


	3. Chapter 3

The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_Flashbacks'  
_"**Shukaku Talking"  
**"Talking"  
A/N: Author's Note

Chapter 3

* * *

Baki stared at the two oldest siblings, they looked uncomfortable and he was wondering why they looked like that. He turned his attention to the door, as the youngest sibling stepped into the room. The two older siblings tensed and Baki narrowed his eyes at Gaara. _'Did he do something to them while I was talking to the elders?'_

Baki turned his gaze to Temari, catching her eyes; he turned his gaze to Gaara making sure she followed, before turning his attention back to her. By doing that he had asked her a question without using words… he had asked her if Gaara had done anything to them. It was something he could do with either Temari or Kankuro… because they had actually become a team… Gaara was not part of the team… he was simply someone placed there to fill the gap of the third member.

Temari bit her lip and shook her head slightly. Baki narrowed his eyes, he didn't really believe her, Gaara had been acting strange lately… perhaps Gaara had figured out what kind of connection they had so Temari didn't want to tell him.

Baki sighed slightly, there was nothing he could do if they didn't tell him what was wrong.

Gaara silently watched the quiet exchange between Baki and Temari, he knew what kind of connection they had… he had known ever since it begun… he knew that he was always the one blamed if Temari and Kankuro were acting strange and he knew Baki didn't view him as part of the team… he had known those facts for so long that he was surprised they still hurt… just like the villagers glares and their whispers of monster and demon… and even murderer behind his back… they all still hurt… each one stung like a knife being plunged into his heart… not that that had ever happened to him… that was just how he imagined it felt.

Something bothered Gaara about this though… because he couldn't really think of one thing that he had done that would make them uneasy… unless… they thought he was just waiting to kill them. He clenched his fists. _'Why can't they understand that I am trying to change? Why can't they give me a chance… that is all I want is one chance… just one.'_

"**They will never accept you, they will always fear you and hate you, you will never be accepted in this pitiful excuse for a village, let me destroy it Gaara, it will make you feel better I promise, it will definitely make you feel better, they will be gone and you won't have to put up with their hatred anymore."**

'_No… I told you… I am going to change my ways… they will accept me eventually… they will… and if not… it will be I that gets out of their lives and not them that gets out of mine.'_

"**You will only be able to keep this up for so long… sooner or later you will break and you will do my bidding again… you always come crawling back to me in the end."**

'_No I won't… I won't do what you want… I am going to change… I will not just kill people for no reason anymore.'_

"Gaara!" Baki yelled.

Gaara's eyes quickly snapped open, the sand that was swirling around him falling to the ground. He met his sensei's eyes which were narrowed into a deep glare. He cringed slightly and looked away not wanting to have to see that hateful look. The fearful look was just as bad as the hateful look but the thing that was the worst was the mixture of the hateful look and the fearful look, because they hated you, but they were to afraid to do anything about it… you were a terrifying monster that could take away their loved ones…

A lot of the looks in Sunagakure were hateful and a lot were fearful… but most of them were a mixture of the two… Gaara had never seen one person without one or the other… it was always hateful, fearful or both… no one looked at him differently… He was hated and feared no matter where he went.

Gaara looked at his siblings and immediately regretted it… they had the look that caused him the most pain on their face… the mixture of hate and fear… they hated him… but they were to afraid to do anything about it. He couldn't say he didn't expect that… after all when they thought he wasn't there or when they thought he was too far away to hear them… they talked like everyone else… and they sent glares his way… when they thought he wasn't paying attention they let their hateful side show all the way through… because what he didn't know couldn't make him angry… but what they didn't know was that he did know most of the things they said… and they didn't know that each glare they sent his way felt like holes were being burned into him… they didn't know that… and they wouldn't find out anytime soon. He would tell them if they decided to give him a chance and if they formed bonds… and if they didn't… well he would make sure to write a letter explaining why he committed suicide… and he would make sure to include that… because that was one of the things that hurt most.

Gaara cringed as his hair was roughly grabbed and he was shoved up against the wall. Gaara turned his gaze back to Baki, there was anger burning in his black eyes. Gaara felt another wave of sadness wash over him… Baki's eyes looked so much like his father's eyes… _'Someone who doesn't even have a drop of our family's blood in their veins, looks more like they belong in our family than I do… I look nothing like Temari… nothing like Kankuro… nothing like our father… nothing like Yashamaru… nothing like our mother… I don't look anything like the people I am related to… I am an outcast in everything…'_

* * *

Baki frowned Gaara was not paying attention to him; he roughly grabbed Gaara's hair and shoved him against the wall, taking pride in the fact that the young redhead cringed. He watched as Gaara turned his attention back to him, he stared into the jade eyes and was a little shocked they were clouded with sadness.

Baki shook his head he must've been imagining things Gaara was an emotionless monster he couldn't be sad. He punched Gaara hard in the face, "Never loose control of your sand again! You could've hurt Temari or Kankuro!" Baki frowned slightly wondering why the sand had not blocked his attacks, but he quickly shrugged it off, since he really didn't care… this could be a sign that Shukaku was getting weaker but that didn't really matter the council would probably send Gaara on more dangerous missions if they knew that after all they had been trying to get rid of Gaara since he was 6… and they still were, they just didn't have enough ninja to send one to try and kill him since… well the ninja that was sent to kill Gaara would probably be the one to end up dying.

Temari and Kankuro stared at the scene in front of them, both wondering the same thing as Baki. They smiled slightly to each other… perhaps… Shukaku was getting weaker… then they didn't have to worry about what they said to Gaara… they could say anything and they could say it right to his face too and he wouldn't attack them… no more having their conversations behind Gaara's back they could say it out loud and they wouldn't get attacked. They could finally tell Gaara some things that they had wanted to tell him for so long…

Gaara felt the blood drip down his chin, he was the only one who wasn't surprised that the sand didn't come up and protect him… he had made the sand stay down… he didn't want to just rely on Shukaku controlling the sand so he would not use the sand until he could control it and only when he was really desperate would he rely on Shukaku controlling the sand. He wanted to become stronger and he wanted people to think about him differently, after all it was obvious after what happened early that day that he really needed to work on how his siblings thought of him…

Baki let go of Gaara still glaring at him, "Come on let's go get this mission done."

Gaara wiped the blood from his chin and nodded slightly… hoping that he would be able to change how his siblings thought of him… but he didn't know if he could make people that hated him not hate him… he didn't think it was possible… they just hated him so much.

* * *

A/N: I hope there aren't too many mistakes in this and I hope it made sense… but if it really sucks just tell me and I will take it down and repost it… anyway I hope you like that chapter and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
